


Lower Broadway

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Karaoke, Klaine Advent, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: “Broadway, Kurt,” Blaine insisted, stumbling a bit on the sidewalk and not protesting when Kurt’s arm linked with his to help him stay upright.  “This is technically Broadway.”





	Lower Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent 2015. Word: Broadway

“Did you see me?” Blaine said, his face glowing both from excitement and the lights from the signs lining the street.  “Did you hear them cheering for me?  I’m a  _star_!”

“Yes, you’re a star honey,” Kurt replied.  “But they would’ve –“

“On  _Broadway_!”

“Blaine, this doesn’t –“

“Broadway, Kurt,” Blaine insisted, stumbling a bit on the sidewalk and not protesting when Kurt’s arm linked with his to help him stay upright.  “This is technically Broadway.”

“Someone’s a little drunk,” Kurt chuckled.

“But the lights spell out my name.  On  _Broadway_ ,” Blaine continued, pointing to the sign above him.

“The lights on that sign are neon and they spell out ‘Lonnie’s Western Room’,” Kurt said.  “So unless your name is Mr. Blaine Western Room—“

“Excuse me, I thought we agreed on Mr. Blaine Anderson hyphen Western Room, to honor both of our cultures.”

“—Then that is not your name in lights,” Kurt continued, unable to stop a grin.  “But you did get a standing ovation for your karaoke rendition of ‘Jolene’.”

“I mean, Dolly is just amazing, right?” Blaine insisted. “She’s so… out there, and she makes art and helps people and did you know that she’s given a book to every child in Tennessee?  All of them.  She’s a precious gift.”

“Dolly is right up there in the pantheon of immortal divas.”

“How can you even remember the word ‘pantheon’?  You’ve had more to drink than I have.”

“Oh, honey,” Kurt cooed, giving Blaine a kiss on the top of his head.  “I hold my liquor so much better than you.  But it’s one of the things I love most about you.  And seeing you do drunken Dolly karaoke here in Nashville is like a Christmas present.”

“Sam said I did good,” Blaine said.  “And it is his bachelor party.  He wanted to tear up Nashville and so here we are.  And I think there were more drinks coming.  I want another drink.  And to sing Shania.  We should go in there and do it again.”

“The guys will wonder where we went.”  Kurt gave his arm a squeeze.  “Ready to go back in?”

“I just needed a moment to take in my momentous Broadway debut.”

“Yes, we’re in Lower Broadway, but this bar isn’t even on Broadway proper.  We’re like two blocks away from Broadway.”

“Off-Broadway,” Blaine beamed.  “Still counts!”


End file.
